Too Much
by ChristAineXtine
Summary: (COMPLETE) Rose Hathaway learns what it feels like you to let go of someone you love but can't have the hard way. DPOV.
1. Chapter 1

An idea suddenly popped out in my mind while I was in school. :) This is going to be a one-shot on Vampire Academy again – Rose and Dimitri, as always. :D

I hope you would all like it! :) This is going to be short though. :D

----------

**SUMMARY**

Sometimes, there could be an easier way of saying "I'm sorry I could not love you" and Rose learns it the hard way.

Dimitri's POV

------------

I do not know if I could still have the guts to talk to her after she declared her love for me after combat practice yesterday. Sure, I returned her feelings for her, but I know better than to fall for my student. But, what the hell could I do if I already did? Think, Belikov. You could not let your guard down. You _should not _abandon being a guardian for the sake of love.

I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway, but I'm sorry. I _need_ to break your heart.

My name is Dimitri Belikov. Twenty-four years of age. Currently a guardian here at St. Vladimir's Academy. I am the sanctioned guardian of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir – the last person in the Dragomir family, a royal Moroi. I am her guardian alongside _my student_, Rosemarie Hathaway – daughter of one of the highly respected guardians in the world, Janine Hathaway.

I was in my room, looking out at the window while I was, let's just say, thinking and most importantly, reminiscing.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You have improved a lot, Rose." I complimented her._

_It was true. She was able to catch up with the lessons she had missed when she ran away with Princess Vasilisa for two years. _

"_Thank you, Dimitri." She had that smile on her face. The smile that brightens up my day no matter what mood I am in._

"_You better get up, you know." She was sitting on top of me, her left hand on my chest and her right one holding a stake just right above my heart. She 'staked' me just a few minutes ago._

"_Oops, I'm sorry." She immediately got off me, then._

"_For a seventeen year old, you are quite heavy, Miss Hathaway." I joked._

"_Am I dreaming?" Her beautiful eyes stared into mine. She was amused, I could tell. "Did you just make a joke, Guardian Belikov?"_

_I chuckled. "Finally, the wild and disrespectful Rosemarie Hathaway learned to call me Guardian Belikov."  
_

"_Well, you started it!" She laughed._

_Man, I love her laugh._

_I decided to change the topic, "Come on, Rose. You need to go back to your dorm. You still need to eat dinner."_

_My watch read 6:39 pm. Academy time. Dinner was usually served at 6:30 pm._

"_Would you like to me walk me to my dorm?" She asked me teasingly._

"_Would you want me to walk you to your dorm?" I knew she hated asking a question which was replied with another question._

"_If you insist, then." _

_I felt a grin spread across my face. "Come on, then."_

_The walk to her dorm was quiet. Well, not that I found it awkward, but this was always the way things between her and I were – silence filled our surround almost all the time._

_When we reached her dorm, she turned around and startled me with her lips against mine. "I love you, Dimitri. I hope you know that." _

_Then, she rushed into her room, shutting the door against my face._

_Perhaps she was afraid of what I might say. I do not know. What I knew was: I was afraid that she and I both fell for each other already… for we both knew it was forbidden. Or at least, I did._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I know what I would do. I _need_ to confront her. To confront Rose.

I decided to go to the novices' dorm and I found myself standing in front of Rose's door. I knocked twice and she opened the door.

Man, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a black tank top which perfectly complimented her curvaceous body. She also wore denim shorts which showed off her long and slender legs. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail and her smell… it was intoxicating.

"Dimitri?" She sounded shaken. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about you know what." I do not know why I said those words, but those were the ones which came out of my mouth.

"Oh, come in then." She stepped aside so that I could walk into her dorm.

Her room was messier than I expected, but it did not look like a stock room, so I guess it was fine. Her walls were painted blue. There was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. She had a small circular marbled table in her mini-living room where her blue velvet couch was. Her bed was made and I could see it was queen-sized. If Rose's room already looked like a princess', then I wonder what Princess Dragomir's room looked like.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She politely asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I gave her one of my half-smiles which I always did.

"Make yourself comfortable." I sat on her blue velvet couch.

Yet again, there was the relaxing tranquility between us.

Breaking the silence, I began, "About last night."

She cut me off. "I know what you are going to say, Dimitri."

"You do?" I quizzically looked at her.

"Yes. You are going to give me one of your Zen life lessons again. You are going to tell me that I should not have kissed you because it was wrong. You are going to tell me that I should fall someone better; someone my age." What the hell is a 'Zen life lesson'?

"Zen life lessons?" I asked her.

"It's what I call your Confucius-like sayings. And stop changing the topic will you. If all those things are what you are going to tell me, then hear me out. I do not want nor do I need to fall for someone else because I cannot dictate my heart who to love. And right now, honestly, you are that person I love, Dimitri. Even though you would not return my feelings, please allow me to continue on loving you. I will try to teach myself as hard as I can not to fall for you even deeper because my feelings for you will only complicate my life considering the fact that I will spend all eternity with you being Lissa's guardian."

Honestly, I did not expect her to think so maturely. And I felt guilty from what she said.

"I love you too, you know." I told her as she stared at me with her eyes shot wide open. "But we should not be together."

She frowned. "Why?" 

"It is not only because of the age and because I am your mentor, Rose." I began to explain. "In the future, when a pack of Strigoi comes, I need to throw myself in front of Lissa. Now, if I involve myself in a romantic relationship with you, I am afraid that I might throw myself in front of you rather than in front of Lissa."

"But, we are not _yet_ Lissa's guardians!" She protested.

"But we will be." I bitterly smiled.

I then got up and headed for the door, but I suddenly felt Rose wrap her arms around my waist from my back.

"Isn't my love enough for you, Dimitri?" She asked and I was not oblivious to the instability of her voice.

Belikov, you are going to hurt her either way.

"I'm afraid not, Rose." I released her grip on me. "It's too much."

-----------

Sooooo… that's it. :D I hope you liked it!

Your reviews would be highly appreciated! :D

xo, ChristAineXtine


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Hey guys! :)

Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this as well as those who favorited this. :D

I was wondering if you think I should write a somewhat continuation of this story.

Review to me what you guys think and if I get a lot of responses saying that I should, then, I would. :D

Oh, and if you have time, please read my others story entitled "Labyrinth to Happiness." The beginning is quite a bore, but the story, I think, gets interesting as the chapters increase. LOL. :))

Alright, peace out for now.

xo, ChristAineXtine


	3. CXtine: Signing Off

Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I had no other choice than to do this. :(

Sadly, I am putting this story on **HIATUS** as well as my two other stories.

This is because I am in a quite difficult situation which I can't seem to accept just yet. :|

You know that feeling of being close to some people but then you have to leave them all of sudden because that's what you are FORCED to do and you can't do anything about it? Well, that's exactly what I'm going through. I need some space. Some alone time.

Again, I'm really really sorry for making this decision.

I hope you would all understand.

You might be thinking that I am such an idiot to have this decision, but I think so too myself. I'm stupid. 

**Thank you to all those who continuously supported this story. Those who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this.**

'Til I get a grip of my damned life, this is ChristAineXtine now signing off.


End file.
